Usuario discusión:Darcos
RE:Tu Colmo xD ajajjajajajaja,con que se rien de mi cuando no estoy ¬¬ (seguro que tuviste que explicarle que es un colmo a oliver , soy adivina :O) xD , saludos amigui 12:33 19 mar 2011 (UTC) :ok darcos 01:03 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Ok, ahora lo hablo con él.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 09:28 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, si ya se que no soy un administrador ,pero hay varios usuarios que no tienen la plantilla para poner sus datos entonces por eso empence a ponerlas... Saludos juaco 12:39 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Lucemon Hello darcos, oye recuerdas lo del gif de lucemon, pues un usuario ya lo subio, y se ve increible , (hmph, se me adelanto a subirlo T_T) Saludos Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 20:40 25 mar 2011 (UTC) hola darcos soy gabrielzulo me equivoque en las categorias porque mi hermana se puso brava y le dije que no lo tocara el de las categorias y aproposito lo hiso perdon por las molestias hola medices si tienes el gif de angemon me lo puedes conseguir por favor Es cierto lo de Palmon, gracias por avisarmes -firemon 23:59 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias era esa Blog Quisiera abrir un blog para postear esto: Si queremos lost evolutions en Español o Ingles lo tendremos que decir aqui por favor necesitamos gente para que saquen este increible juego If we want lost evolutions in English we have to say it here please many people join us to see this incredible game http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1752225998192&set=o.49054165628 Si no dime en donde puedo ponerlo para que lo pueda ver toda la comunidad y hacer que Bandai Namco nos de una fecha de salida o q nos diga si lo van a traducir Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 01:48 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Tambien podria hacer un blog para encuestas semanales o mensuales, tambien podria llevar el control de Digimon del mes. asi como cual es tu digimon favorito tambn se podria utilizar en votaciones Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:59 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Otra Pagina Repetida Hola Darcos, aqui hay otras 2 paginas repetidas: GreyKnightsmon y GreyKnightmon, Saludos Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:00 31 mar 2011 (UTC) :Listo, GreyKnightsmon esta borrada. - 19:06 31 mar 2011 (UTC) pues no, se supongo que me acostumbre a hacerlo, bueno que importa, si quieres, quito eso, gracias por el tip de todos modos ;) Saludos Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:16 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola darcos... me recuerdas??? Soy saourmon, necesito ayuda con eso de perzonalizar mi perfil.... eso de poner color de fondo, color de letra y figuritas o imagenes que respiren en el frente de mi pagina.... el sabado me comentaste que podia pedirte ayuda con los codigos para poder lograrlo.... no se si pudieras conectarte éste martes 06 de abril a las 6:00 p.m para ayudarme.... de antemano gracias y adioss-firemon 02:22 6 abr 2011 (UTC). Gracias por tu bienvenidaZekagreymon 01:36 8 abr 2011 (UTC) segundo al mando en proyecto musica hola,me gustaria ser el segundo al mando del proyecto musica,ya que tengo todos los soundtracks de la serie.ademas que yo fui qiuen creo el articulo de LOVE SERENADE como puedes ver soy nuevo en la wiki y me gustaria contribuir mas en ella. Gracias y espero tu respuesta Hola Te podria pedir de favor que me ayudaras a mover las gifs flotantes de mi pág gracias es que crei que no se podía pero veo que si me enseñas? Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 23:16 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Osea que como decia Saourmon que "respiraran" Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 23:16 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola gracias por decirme eso lo leere tan pronto como pueda.Ultra gallade 21:31 12 abr 2011 (UTC) El usuario con Ip 201.215.167.72 hizo un desastre que ya deshice en MagnaAngemon Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 00:59 13 abr 2011 (UTC) :Echo, Ip bloqueada. - 01:04 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la recomendación Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 01:12 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo siento no perdon ese no era el sentido solo veia como funcionaban pero no sabia como llegar a ellas. Solo se llegar a ellas si le pones grabar pagina y despues la vuelves a poner en editar y hasta te viene el codigo fuente lo siento lo tomare en cuenta Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 22:35 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Sir Yes Sir! Seguro, yo me ocupo, tu enfocate en el borrado de imagenes ;) Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 16:23 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Darcos tenenmos problemas un usuario nuevo llamado The New Angel a enlazado sin permiso previo la pag de Dorubikkumon a una pag llamada Generales de la Muerte si quieres compruebalo escribiendo en el buscador Dorubikkumon y otra cosa cuando van a hacer las elecciones de mejor usuario del mes Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 16:23 20 abr 2011 (UTC) donde esta las votaciones para votar? Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 16:53 20 abr 2011 (UTC) porque no soy nominado? Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 17:23 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por ponerme como uno de los nominados pero creo que tu te lo mereces mas por haberme ayudado con todas mis dudas de cualquier manera GRACIAS Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:52 21 abr 2011 (UTC) :No hay de que =) Mientras sigas editando como hasta ahora y no vandalizas, ten por seguro de que estarás allí durante mucho tiempo (a menos de que ganes alguna ves, en ese caso tendrás que esperar más =P) - 03:58 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo He deshecho dos 4 ediciones del usuario 186.78.29.33 que ha dejado textos con frases inadecuadas en Nene Amano y Rosemon Saludos Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 05:55 21 abr 2011 (UTC) :Ip bloqueada. - 06:03 21 abr 2011 (UTC) :Otra IP 201.230.5.191 edito otra vez a Zoe sobre tu sabes Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 14:18 21 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Ip bloqueada. - 17:42 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Permiso Hola estuve hablando con Bryanzx y me dijo que Oliver dijo que no debiamos poner información especifica del videojuego Digimon World Championship pero nos dijo que debiamos hacer un blog tu que opinas si estas de acuerdo con el me darias permiso para crear el blog sobre info del videojuego? Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 19:35 21 abr 2011 (UTC)